


Five time Tony Serenaded Bruce on Purpose . . .plus one time it was an accident and another time Bruce returned the favor

by Zorro_sci



Series: I had to say "I love you" in a song [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1+1, Bruce sings too, Fluff, M/M, Super song fic, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark musical feels, Tony sings, and one from a Disney movie, and one from the 60's too, lots of cheesy 70's and 80's songs, lots of singing, senerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorro_sci/pseuds/Zorro_sci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Science boyfriends and singing.  That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay

"Well, I've got to admit that your R&D floors are all you said and more. I could spend a week just going through the equipment in one corner of one of these labs," Bruce commented in awe as he walked through yet another amazing laboratory in the string of labs that Tony had led him through.

"Any corner in particular that you'd like to start with?" Tony asked with a smirk.

Bruce seemed to consider the offer for a second before he shook his head.

"I really have to be going."

"Couldn't you leave tomorrow? What good is it to show you all these awesome labs if you don't even get the chance to use them?"

"I've probably stayed in one place too long already. Believe me, it's better for everyone if I keep moving."

"Stay . . ." Tony started singing, earning a raised eyebrow from Bruce. "Just a little bit longer.  
Come on and play, just a little bit longer. Now SHIELD doesn't mind, and mean, old Fury doesn't mind, if we take a little time, if we leave it all behind, singing one more lab."

Laughter started to bubble out of Bruce at the impromptu song from the billionaire. This only spurred Tony on. He had his shit-eating grin plastered on his face as he switched to falsetto.

"Oh won't you stay-ay just a little bit longer. Please, please, please say you will . . . Say-ay you will."

Bruce was now full out laughing, the lines by his eyes crinkled up in true amusement. It was very different from the dark, humorless chuckles that Tony had heard so far. To be quite honest, he was quite proud of himself for having been the one that made the doctor truly laugh.

"Come on, Banner. It'll be fun," Tony pushed, now speaking in his normal voice again.

"Well, if you're going to make a song and dance out of it . . . ." Bruce acquiesced, allowing himself to be led into another lab.


	2. You've Got A Friend In Me

Bruce had vanished. He had packed his bags in the middle of the night and disappeared without so much as a good-bye.

Tony knew that part of the reason that Bruce had left the way he had was because he knew that if he told Tony he was leaving, the billionaire would have done everything in his power to stop him. He also knew that the scientist probably thought he was protecting him by leaving quietly. Still, despite all of the good reasons and intentions that he knew the other man had it still hurt that he had left so suddenly.

More than that, it worried Tony. If Bruce decided to disappear it was because he knew there was danger. Danger that Tony didn't want his friend to face alone. 

Thankfully, this time he had a place to start. He modified Bruce's gamma radiation tracking algorithm to track the physicist's signature instead of the Tesseract. Then he got into the suit and went where the ping on the HUD took him.

He found himself in the middle of nowhere in the Yukon Territory in Canada. He followed the insistent blip on the HUD to a small cave in the woods, where he found Bruce huddled over a small fire.

"Tony?" Bruce asked peering over the flames of the fire.

"Who else Big Guy?" He answered as he raised the face plate on the armor.

"You should go. It's not safe."

"See, that's not making me any more likely to leave. If it's not safe, then that means you're not safe, and I don't intend to leave you while you're alone and in danger."

"Please, Tony. I can handle myself. I've been surviving just fine on my own for the past ten years, and Ross still hasn't managed to catch me."

" _Surviving,_ Bruce. You haven't been living. Come on, we'll face this together. I have connections. I can help protect you, and you can go back to actually having a life instead of just surviving day to day on the run," Tony near-pleaded, though he would never admit it.

"Why would you do that? Ross is my burden to bear. Haven't enough people suffered because of me? I don't want to add you to that list. Besides, why do you even care?" Bruce questioned bitterly. 

He wished the other man would just back down. Sure he had enjoyed his time at the Tower, loved it even, but his past had caught up with him like it always does. He had noticed he was being tailed by one of Ross' men when he was at the farmer's market, so he had decided to leave before his fight hurt anyone else, especially Tony because he couldn't bear the thought of the inventor being hurt because of him.

"Why?!?" Tony asked with an edge of anger creeping into his voice.

He seemed on the edge of spewing his frustration about the whole situation on Bruce in a cutting verbal fury, but he seemed to change his mind. He grinned slightly and began to sing.

"Because you've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me. When the road looks rough ahead, and you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed. You just remember what your old pal said, boy, you've got a friend in me. Yeah, you've got a friend in me."

Bruce stared at Tony wide-eyed as if the other had gone crazy, but it didn't seem to deter him in the least.

"You've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me. You got troubles, and I got 'em too. There isn't anything I won't do for you. We'll stick together, we can see it through 'cause you've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me."

"Did you just sing the song from _Toy Story_?" Bruce asked incredulously.

"Yes. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I couldn't think of any other way to let you know that I can't let you face your enemies alone because you're my friend. And friends don't let friends face danger alone. You know for a genius you can be a bit of a moron?

Just come home. We can face Ross or whatever else together. Two geniuses are always better than one. Even if one of them can be an idiotic martyr sometimes."

Bruce looked at Tony uncertainly. He heard his words, and he wanted to believe them, but it had been so long since he had had anyone in his corner.

"I'm not really that into caves, bad memories and all, so if you could decide quickly, that would be great."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay, I'll come back with you. But don't think you can just sing a song and get what you want out of me every time."

"I don't know," Tony said with a smirk as they two of them made their way out of the cave. "It's worked so far . . . . "


	3. The Accidental Serenade

Tony and Bruce had fallen into a comfortable routine after they returned to the Tower. They worked together as often as they worked apart, and they looked after each other far more vigilantly than either one looked after himself.

Thanks to the other's intervention they both ate fairly regularly, (unless they got caught up in a joint project), Tony was drinking less, and Bruce was slowly learning to accept his greener self. Not to mention all the time they spent in the lab together had resulted in no small amount of scientific breakthroughs. 

The pair had grown close, but Tony never thought about how close until one day when he was working alone in his garage while Bruce was busy in his own lab. He sorely missed the physicist's steady presence at his side, and the gentle sound of his voice as the two do them talked about everything and nothing as they worked.

He decided to fill the silence with music, and he groaned when DUM-E turned on the radio to the opening notes of REO Speedwagon's "Can't fight this feeling". It was beyond sappy, and certainly not one of his favorite songs, but he found himself unable to change the station. Much to the contrary, he found himself singing along.

"I can't fight this feeling any longer, and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. What started out as friendship has grown stronger, I only which I had the strength to let it show," he found his mind wandering to Bruce as he sang, and wasn't that odd?

"I tell myself that I can't hold out forever. I say there is no reason for my fear. 'Cause I feel so secure when we're together. You give my life direction. You make everything so clear."

Okay, there was no doubt. He was definitely thinking about Bruce, and while that freaked him out more than a little, it also seemed right. Still, he couldn't stop, something was compelling him to keep singing.

"Even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night. I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. 'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars forever. 'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for, and if I have crawl upon the floor, come crashing through your door, baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you. I've been running round in circle in my mind. And it always seems that I'm following you, Bruce."

Okay, he just said Bruce, that is not okay. He needs to stop. Why do the words keep tumbling out of his mouth?

"'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find."

Like all the discovers they made together, or the way Bruce made him feel secure enough to talk about what was bothering him instead of hiding in the bottle, (well, most of the time). And seriously, where were these thoughts coming from?!?

"And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark, winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. 'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars forever. And I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. And if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crashing through your door, baby I can't fight this feeling anymore."

Tony sighed with relief when the song ended, and motioned for DUM-E to turn off the radio before he was forced into any other sing-along soul-searching. The first time was already officially weird enough. It certainly had never happened before, and he was going to do what he could to prevent it from happening again.

So, he might, just might, have a bit of a crush on Dr. Banner. He supposed he'd have to address that, but he wanted to approach the subject gently. Now that he'd allowed himself to think about it, he could see just how much he wanted more than friendship from the other man, but he also knew that Bruce was a bit like a wild animal. If you came on too strong or moved too quickly, he would run. That was the last thing that Tony wanted.

No, he'd have to approach the matter slowly and delicately. Things he wasn't exactly great at, but he was willing to try if it meant he had a chance at a relationship with Bruce. At least Bruce hadn't heard his musical epiphany, or so he thought.

What Tony didn't know was that DUM-E had been leaning on the intercom button for Bruce's lab throughout the entire revealing song. He also didn't know that while he was thinking of subtle ways to ask Bruce for a low-stress date, Bruce was pacing in his lab trying to figure out what to do.

Surely he had heard wrong. Tony had just been singing along with the radio, right? REO Speedwagon may not normally be at the top of his list, but some songs are just catchy. He'd just been caught off guard and sang along because of that. And the part where he sang Bruce's name had just been a figment of his imagination. He was sure of it. 

But what if he was wrong.

If Tony really did have feelings for him then . . . . . Should he run? That honestly was the first thought that came to his mind. Tony didn't need him to bring him down. But still, he couldn't deny there was a small part of him that screamed that he and Tony could be happy together if he just talked to the other man.

Should he talk to Tony? Should he tell him that he had feelings for him too? Feelings that went beyond friendship? But, what if he had misheard? What if it was all a misunderstanding? Bruce rarely got what he wanted, and he highly doubted this would be an exception.

Maybe he should just pretend nothing had happened. It couldn't be that hard for them to continue as they had before, could it? I mean he'd been pretending he didn't feel anything more than friendship for Tony for a couple of months now. Surely it wouldn't be any harder to continue that now than it was before.

Only the sinking feeling in his heart when he thought about going back to the way things had been told him that it would be different. It was one thing to be content with friendship when you thought that was all you could have. It was an entirely different thing when you knew there was the possibility of something more.

Bruce was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the other man enter into his lab.

"Bruce," Tony called, making the physicist jump a little. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in getting dinner and maybe watching a movie."

"Sure," Bruce called distractedly, his mind returning to his dizzying thoughts. They frequently would eat dinner together or watch a movie on the huge screen in the entertainment room.

"Umm . . . I was thinking we could maybe leave the Tower, and maybe make it a date?" Tony asked reluctantly.

Bruce froze. He didn't think that Tony would come to him about this, especially not so soon, but then again he was Tony Stark and he tended to go after what he wanted, when he wanted it. Thank goodness for that. Bruce would have agonized over this for days if he hadn't. Now all he had to do was agree. Sure, it was a little scary, but he couldn't deny the excited butterflies he had at the thought of accepting. Wow, he was worse than a teenager with a crush.

"Or not. You know what. . . Forget I said anything. I'm sorry," Tony started to backtrack.

Bruce frowned and wondered what had happened, and then he realized that he had been standing silently since Tony's initial offer. Great, now he'd ruined it. Why couldn't he have just opened his mouth and accepted? No, he had to get stuck in his own head, and now Tony thought he didn't want him, and _Too much thinking. Go kiss Tin Man._ a voice grumbled in the back of his mind.

Thinking that was the best advice Hulk had ever given, Bruce rushed towards Tony, who was on the way out of his lab, and caught him in his arms to kiss him.

Tony pulled back from the kiss, shock clearly written across his face.

"No . . Um . . Don't apologize. . . I'd rather not forget about it . . . I'd really like to go on a date with you," Bruce said shyly.

"Well, okay, then," Tony said, trying unsuccessfully not to let his relief show through.


	4. I Want to Know a What a Love is

Bruce and Tony's relationship grew quickly. They already spent a lot of time together, and they had a lot in common. Really the only thing that changed was they started doing "couple-y" things. Well, that, and the rest of the team good-naturally ribbing them.

Natasha and Clint had decided to give the pair a "ship name," and somehow managed to get Steve and Thor in on it as well. The only problem was none of them agreed on what the "ship name" should be. Natasha called them "Stanner", while Clint preferred to refer to them as "Brony." Steve was partial to "Truce", and Thor called them "the boyfriends of science" (even though the others pointed out that made it sound like they were dating science instead of each other). Silly nicknames aside, the two of them were very happy together, which was something that neither of them had been in a very long time. 

Given their collective track record, they should have expected something to go wrong, but they found themselves both uncharacteristically optimistic. They certainly never would have thought that the thing that would almost undo their relationship would be a radio, but that's exactly what happened.

They were having a picnic under the stars on the roof of Stark Tower. Sure, the light pollution blocked out most of the stars, but the view was still stunning. They were curled together in a single large blanket against the autumn chill, when Tony took out a Starkpad and tuned it into one of those "all love song" radio stations.

Bruce raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"What?" Tony asked innocently. "I figured we're already pretty cliché under the stars wrapped together in a blanket. Why not make it a complete package with sappy music?"

"You may pretend otherwise, but you, Tony Stark, are a hopeless romantic," Bruce laughed as he snuggled closer to Tony.

"Vicious rumors. I assure you," Tony countered as he leaned into Bruce's embrace.

One moment they were enjoying the view, and the next that odd need to sing along with the radio overtook Tony again. First he hummed; then he broke into full-out song.

"In my life, there's been heart ache and pain. I don't know if I can face it again. Can't stop now, I've travelled so far to change this lonely life."

Bruce turn to look at Tony in amusement. The engineer had a genuinely good voice, and Bruce smiled at what he supposed was Tony being mockingly sappy. 

"I want to know what love is. I want you to show me. I want to feel what love is. I know you can show me."

Bruce met Tony's eyes as he started the chorus, and suddenly Tony realized that he meant it. Sure the song was saccharine, but he still meant it. All his other relationships had failed, and he wanted this time to be different. He truly _loved_ Bruce in a way that he hadn't loved the others and he wanted this relationship to last.

"I'm gonna take a little time. A little time to look around me. I've got nowhere left to hide. It looks like love has finally found me. In my life, there's been heartache and pain. I don't know if I can face it again. Can't stop now, I've travelled so far to change this lonely life."

Looking at Tony's face he saw none of the mirth that he thought he would see. All he saw was sincerity shining in Tony's eyes, and Bruce realized in a moment of panic that Tony meant every word. 

His heart started to race as he realized that Tony was actually serious about their relationship. Never in a million years had he expected that. He knew that Tony's attention span was short, and that his relationships rarely lasted. He assumed the same would be true of them. They would date, they'd have a great time, and then it would run its course. It would be hard, but it would be better than not knowing and never entering in the relationship at all. That is what he had been prepared for, not this.

"I want to know what love is . . . "

His breath caught in his throat as he realized that Tony might actually love him.

"I want you to show me . . . ."

Furthermore, he was fairly sure he loved Tony too.

"I want to feel what love is . . . ."

Shit, shit, shit! NO! They couldn't be in love. Everything Bruce loved ended up being destroyed. They could have fun, but no, No! They couldn't be in love. That would put Tony in danger. 

He could hardly breath with that thought. He had to leave. He had to leave now before he got in any deeper. He had to protect Tony while he still could.

"I know you can show me. . . ."

 _Shit! Bruce is panicking. What is wrong with me?!? Why did I have to sing?!? Better question, why can't I stop singing?!? Shut up, Stark! You're going to scare him away!,_ Tony mentally berated himself as he watched Bruce's eyes fill with terror, and then sat frozen as Bruce stiffly stood up and ran into the Tower.


	5. The Longest Time

Tony correctly guessed that Bruce had run to his bedroom to start packing his bag. Okay, so maybe he had come on a little strong, but he couldn't help it. Bruce made him feel something he never knew he could feel. That, and he was sure he had some as of yet unknown mental disorder that led to compulsory singing whenever one tried too hard to keep his feelings to himself.

"Bruce," he called as he entered the room and gently placed a hand on top of Bruce's hands, which were moving in a flurry to try and pack his meager possessions.

"Look, Tony, I have to go. I just have to," Bruce replied sadly, refusing to meet his eye.

Tony thought of all the things he could say. He could backtrack. He could try to calm Bruce's nerves by telling him that he just got carried away. There were countless ways he could try to explain everything away, but for some reason he decided to double down.

"If you say good-bye to me tonight, there would still be discoveries left to find," he sang earnestly. 

Maybe it wasn't the best choice, but he had to do something. So he belted out the song, meaning every word and closing his eyes for fear of Bruce's reaction.

"What else could I do? I'm so inspired by you. That hasn't happened for the longest time."

Bruce stopped and stared at Tony. Was he really singing to him again? 

"Once I thought my innocence was gone. Now I know that happiness goes on. That's where you found me. When you put your arms around me. I haven't been there for the longest time.

Oh, oh, oh. For the longest time. Oh, oh, oh. For the longest time . . I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall, and the greatest miracle of all, is how I need you, and how you needed me too, that hasn't happened for the longest time.

Maybe this won't last very long, but you feel so right, and I could be wrong. Maybe I've been hoping too hard, but I've come this far and it's more than I've hoped for. 

Who knows how much further we'll go on. Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone. I'll take my chances. I forgot how nice romance is. I haven't been there for the longest time.

I had second thoughts at the start. I said to myself, hold on to your heart. Now I know the great man that you are. You're wonderful so far, and it's more than I hoped for. 

I don't care what consequence it brings. I have been a fool for lesser things. I want you so bad. I think you ought to know that I intend to hold you for the longest time. Oh, oh oh, for the longest time. Oh, oh, oh for the longest time."

Tony finished the song and opened his eyes nervously to gauge Bruce's reaction. The other man was standing paralyzed with his mouth hanging open in shock. Tony met his gaze, but neither of them moved for quite a while.

"You're something else, Tony," Bruce broke the silence. "Your singing confession on the roof sends me down here to pack, and you barge in here to sing another song."

"It's part of my befuddling charm," Tony grinned. "Besides, it's the only proven method I've found for making you stay, and I figured you objected to Foreigner rather than the singing."

Bruce shook his head in amusement.

"Tony, this doesn't change a thing. I need to leave. I ruin everything I touch, and I need to leave before I ruin you too. I can't be in a serious relationship. It's too dangerous. It makes you a target," Bruce confessed in a rush.

"Banner, don't be an idiot. You won't ruin me. And didn't you listen to the song?!? I'll take my chances. I've certainly been a reckless fool for far less important things than you. I can't give you up. Not now," Tony countered.

"But what if . . ." Bruce started.

"You worry too much. We're superheroes. We'll figure it out. Now, let's get to the 'I intended to hold you for the longest time,' part," Tony interrupted as he pulled Bruce into a tight embrace.

"Okay," Bruce said shakily into Tony's shoulder.

"The song's not looking like such a bad idea now, is it? I told you, only proven method to get you to stay," Tony joked.

"What are you going to do when you run out of songs?" Bruce shot back.

"I'll just have to write more," Tony answered with a smirk.


	6. You're My Best Friend

The following month brought Bruce's birthday, and while Bruce insisted that he didn't want a fuss, it was impossible for Tony to do anything low-key. So instead of letting the day pass by unnoticed as Bruce would have vastly preferred, Tony threw Bruce a lavish party, but did manage to keep the guest list to just the Avengers plus their significant others, (a small blessing as far as Bruce was concerned).

The party was nearly over when Tony emerged with a guitar. He promptly positioned himself on the couch next to Bruce and called everyone's attention.

"This song is for Bruce. Our celebrated birthday boy, my beloved boyfriend, and my best friend," Tony introduced.

He strummed the guitar for a few measures and then began to sing.

"Ooo you make me live. Whatever this world can give to me. It's you, you're all I see. Ooo you make me live now honey, Ooo you make me live.

You're the best friend, that I've ever had, I've been with you such a long time, you're my sunshine, and I want you to know that my feelings are true . . I really love you . . Ooo you're my best friend.

Ooo you make me live. Ooo I've been wandering round, but I still come back to you. In rain or shine you've stood by me Bruce, I'm happy, happy at home. You're my best friend.

Ooo you make me live. Whenever this world is cruel to me, I have you to help me forgive. Ooo you make me live now honey, Ooo you make me live.

You're the first one. When things turn out bad. You know I'll never be lonely, you're my only one and I love the things, I really love the the things that you do, oooo, you're my best friend.

Ooo you make me live. I'm happy. Happy at home. You're my best friend . . .ooo oo you're my best friend."

The guests clapped and Bruce blushed furiously as the song finished and Tony leaned over to kiss Bruce.

"I really do love you, Bruce," he whispered into his ear.

Bruce's cheeks colored again, but he found he had no response.


	7. +1 I'll Have to Say I Love You in a Song

Since Bruce's birthday Tony had proclaimed his love for Bruce at least a dozen times. On a certain level Bruce was surprised. Tony didn't seem like the type who said "I love you" very often, but he seemed pretty persistent in saying it to him.

What was worse, was that Bruce seemed unable to verbalize that he felt the same way. The list of pathetic responses he had given in response to Tony's declarations was growing, and now included "um", "thank you", "okay", and most commonly walking out of the room flustered.

To make matters even worse, Bruce could see the hurt in Tony's eyes each time he failed. It tore at his heart, but any time he actually tried to say those three simple words he got tongued-tied. It was like the words were choking him and he was unable to say them no matter how hard he tried.

Finally, one night after Tony had expressed his love for Bruce before they climbed into bed and Bruce was sure he had seen tears sheen in his boyfriend's eyes as he turned his back when he received silence in response, he knew he had to do something. He lay awake in bed thinking of how he could let Tony know how he felt. 

The whole situation reminded him of an old Jim Croce song, and he couldn't help but smile to himself as he thought back on all the times Tony had serenaded him. It somehow seemed appropriate that his feelings should be summed up so perfectly in an old ballad.

Before he realized what he was doing, he was humming and then softly singing the song that was running through his mind.

"Well, I know it's kind of late. I hope I didn't wake you. But what I gotta say can't wait. I know you'd understand."

Tony turned over and looked at Bruce, who just now realized that he was singing out loud. His cheeks burned with embarrassment, and he considered stopping, but he took a breath, and determinedly met Tony's eyes and continued.

"Every time I tried to tell you the words just came out wrong. So I'll have to say I love you in a song."

Bruce's voice grew a little stronger as he realized that he had finally gotten the elusive words out of his mouth.

"Well, I know it's kinda strange, every time I'm near you, I just run out of things to say. I know you'd understand. Every time I tried to tell you the words just came out wrong. So I'll have to say I love you in a song. Every time the time was right, all the words just came out wrong. So I'll have to say I love you in a song."

A smile stole over Tony's face, and he reached over to pull Bruce close to him.

"I love you Bruce," he said fondly.

"I love you too, Tony," Bruce said nervously. He'd finally said it. No more need to sing it. He'd said it, and it felt wonderful. "I love you so, so much."

He was about to say it again, when Tony cut him off with a passionate kiss. There was no need to say it again. He already knew all he needed to know.


End file.
